Copper exists as a contaminant in water streams. Copper in water can be derived from rock weathering and the treatment of algae with copper salts but the principal source of copper in water is from the corrosion of copper and brass piping and fittings. When copper and copper based alloys are present and in contact with water, system upsets such as pH excursions, oxidizing biocides, ammonia, cyanides, hydrogen sulfide and process leaks will dissolve copper.
The human health hazards of copper upon ingestion include gastrointestinal distress with short term exposure and liver or kidney damage upon long term exposure. The US EPA and regulatory agencies in other countries have limited copper levels in both drinking and industrial waters. The US EPA has set the maximum contaminant level goal for copper at 1.3 mg/L or 1.3 ppm for drinking water. Individual US states may set more stringent regulations for copper in drinking water. Industrial and municipal discharge limits on copper are set to protect aquatic wildlife and fish.
Copper can be removed from water by ion exchange, reverse osmosis membranes, electrodialysis and activated carbon filtration and adsorption. Sorption media are known contaminant removal agents. Activated carbons and functionalized aluminas are examples of effective sorption media used in industrial wastewater treatment. The mechanism of removal of metals and other contaminants by sorption media is by bonding of the contaminant to the adsorbent surface as water containing the contaminant comes in contact with the adsorbent. The chemistry of the sorption media drives its ability to remove specific contaminants.